Back to St Vladimir's
by xxKiraCammiexx
Summary: Rose, Lissa, and Mia are back to St. Vladimir's. They end up meeting the three hottest boys of the school. Will the girls fall for them or will things take and unexpected change?


**_RPOV_**

Right after the competition us girls headed back into my dorm and partied all night with the guys. We spent hours watching movies and digging in to junk food. I was snuggled up in Dimitri's arms leaning on his chest and it never felt better. At 3 in the morning Lissa went back to Christian's room and things were definitely gonna get hot and heavy in there. I could hear Lissa and Christian moaning each other's names pretty loud. I walked to Christian's room and shouted,

"IT'S 3 AM WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" From the other side of the door I could hear Lissa giggle and Christian let out a chuckle. They started moaning louder than they did before just to piss me off. I stormed off back to the couch. Dimitri was still asleep, luckily I didn't wake him at least I hope not. I carefully climbed onto the couch and snuggled into Dimitri again. As soon as I shut my eyes I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. My eyes quickly shot open again and I looked up seeing Dimitri smiling. I tried to pry his arms off my, but that just made his grip around me tighten. "Hey, let go of me would yah?" I complained.

"No way, I want my morning kiss," he said.

"NO! Now get off me!" I teased. He didn't listen to a single word I said, instead he got up and leaned in to kiss me. I backed up from him, but he just pulled me as close as I could get to him. He licked my bottom lip hoping for entrance. I opened my lips just a crack, and he was already shoving his tounge down my throat. "You two seriously need to get a room!" Eddie said disgusted. I pulled away from Dimitri in a fit of laughter. Dimitri soon joined me in that laughter. As our laughs grew louder Lissa and Christian both walked out of the room. Christian wrapped his arms around Lissa and she blushed. He kissed her on the lips in front of us. When they finally broke the kiss Lissa's blush grew and her whole face was pink. That was when Mia walked out too. She was wearing Eddie's dress shirt and it was huge on her. He walked up behind her and pulled her to him by the waist. She leaned in inhaling his scent, which made him shiver. All of us stood there in an awkward silence.

"Ok can we please just get back to sleep it's 3 in the morning people!" I shouted. Dimitri let out a small chuckle, and I groaned.

"Ok, I'm sleeping on the couch, Dimitri go back to our room and the 2 couples please go back into your bedrooms."

"Why can't we stay together?" Dimitri pouted. I thought for a moment and said,

"Because I'm mad at you right now is that a good explanation."

"NO!" He growled as he pounced onto me. The 2 pairs of love birds skittered back into the rooms and I was left with Dimitri not knowing what to do. We stayed in that position for a while and then Dimitri made his move, he cupped my face in his hands and crushed his lips to mine. It was sweet, but something just didn't feel right. On the outside he seemed to be a nice and normal guy, but on the inside he was still the rich and spoiled. I started thrashing under him and he just pressed himself on me more. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him off me.

"No, not right now ok?" He sighed and nodded. I got up and went back into our room. I could feel it something wasn't right. Mom and dad calling me so early in the school year, something definitely wasn't right, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. _Why would Dimitri and the guys show up so recently, why like us girls. We're just normal school girls usually rich guys wouldn't date girls like us. _My train of thought was cut off when Lissa shouted,

"Hey it's time for breakfast get out here and eat you guys!" I quickly changed into a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a pair of black converse. I grabbed my books and raced out of the room pulling my hair into a messy bun at the same time. Dimitri was still in his pajama bottoms and his eyes were roaming up and down my body. I brushed past him and sat at the table.

"Hey I'm going to finish a paper that's due tomorrow ok?" (In my story Rose has a wild side, but there's also a really smart side ;)

"Wow Rose finishing a paper early that's a first," Mia snorted. I turned my head and glared at her. Her face flushed and she sunk back into her chair. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him. I grabbed a few pieces of bacon and headed out the door. I raced into the library and sat down at the first computer I saw. I was supposed to do research for my paper, but that could wait. I looked up "Dimitri Belikov" online and found a page that said **"Dimitri Belikov getting married?"  
><strong>_Getting married? Who the hell was he getting married to? _I clicked on the page and there it was "_Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Janine Hathaway engagement party this Saturday." _

"**WHAT?" **I shouted so loud that everyone in the library turned to face me. I flushed a bright red and ran back to my dorm.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU BASTARD!" I yelled in Dimitri's face.

"What are you talking about Rose?" He asked in a calm tone.

"EVERYONE OUT!" I yelled so that Dimitri and I could talk in private.

"What's going on Rose? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong I should be asking you that! Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Janine Hathaway getting engaged? Since when we were getting married?" I huffed.

"Oh that..." he drifted off.

"What do you mean oh that?"

"Listen I didn't find out about this until yesterday too. I was calculating the scores to the competition and then my parents texted me well it turns out that you're rich which I never knew and that we were getting engaged, and hey shouldn't I be the one getting mad at you for not telling me that you are rich?"

"ME? What does this have to do with me? I never even knew that I was rich!"

"Yea well it doesn't sound like what my parents texted me!" He said raising his voice.

"What the hell you're blaming this on me?"

"YES, Why wouldn't I, I'm getting married to you!"

"And what's wrong with marrying me?"

"EVERYTHING!" He shouted.

"YEAH, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE! YOU WON'T EVER SEE ME AGAIN!" I shouted.

"GOOD!" He shouted back. I ran into _my _room and started packing. I grabbed all of my clothes and threw them into my suitcase. Tears started falling and my clothes started getting wet. I came out 5 minutes later to see Dimitri sleeping on the couch after our arguement.

"Yea that's right sleep it off, go and date the slut Tasha! I'm never coming back here and you'll never find me!" I shouted. After yelling at him his eyes quickly shot open and he shouted,

"Good, I'm glad you're never coming back. I'm glad I'm not marrying you and maybe I will date Tasha!" After he said that my quiet sobs became louder. I raced out of my dorm as fast as I could and ran straight towards my car. Behind me I could hear Dimitri yelling.

"Wait Roza I didn't mean those things that I said, I'm sorry." I sped off never turning back to what was once the one I loved the most before he shattered my heart into itty bitty pieces.

**Uh oh is this the last of Rose and Dimitri or will they find a way to work around their problems? Sorry that I haven't updated in so long I guarantee you that I will update more often. **


End file.
